Time war
by Maggie O'Brenna
Summary: it's the beginning of the time war. the 8th doctor is having a hard time handling the war when Rani  also in her 8th regeneration  now a captian asks him to join her unit.


It was a grey day in autumn when I arrived at the dull one story recrutting office. bits of orange sky peaked threw the grey clouds. the ground was soggy and puddles filled the busy streets. I entered the officed and leaned against one of the white walls. I hadn't long to wait. Rani, the woman whom asked me here, came in five minuets after I did. She was tall, well muscled (probably from military training), and black. her new regenration suited her new role as a captian. she wore her hair in four baids small ones in front that framed her face and two thick ones in the back. she was out uniform wearing a high collard double breasted black wollen coat and tight black pants with knee high leather boots. she looked a bit intimidating, perhapse why she chose this regenration.  
>"good morning." Rani said to me in her cool buissnes like tone.<br>"good moring." I greeted her back, "What exactly did you call me here for?"  
>Rani stared at me blankly the responded, "this is a recruitment office. what do you think I call you here for."<br>"you're trying to recruit me? for what" I asked "my unit. it's a weapon's develpoment unit. I want you in it." she informed me.  
>I stared dumbstruck at rani, for a second I thought she forgot just exactly who I was. my jaw hung open and I closed it again then told her, "I'm not making any weapons."<br>"I wouldn't expect you to. you're a pacifist." she said raising one eyebrow.  
>"then why pray tell would you want me?" Rani sat down neatly in one of the cheap black folding chairs against the wall, crossed her long legs and began to give me an explaination. "your are an expert on daleks and that is something I need in my unit. also I want a pacifist, for the sake of balance. Most people in my unit can be... let's say" she paused for a second to find the right wording, " a little over enthusiastic when it comes to their inventions. it will be your job to remind us not make-"<br>"the next nuclear bomb or solar system destorying weapon," I interupted.  
>"yes. exactly that." she nodded in agremeent "as much as I believe someone should be holding your leash, I'm not spending the war in a weapons development unit." I told her point-blank.<br>"there will be benefits to being in my unit." Ran went on explaining, "first of all I want you to be the medic, which something I think you might be good at, doctor. secondly while carrying a gun is a must, I do not expect you to fire, which is a lot less than your current commander expects of you. I've hear what a pain in the ass you can be. the war has barely started and you've already been kicked out of five diffrent units. I'm offering you a place where you can keep your high minded ideas and do your required service to gallifrey. the way you're currently gurslacks the rest of the war*"  
>I frownd. I began to think of the past six months and how they were indeed spent peeling gurlsacks, doing push ups, cleaning the bathroom with a tiny tooth brush, or some other horror my current commanding officer could think of for my smart mouth and general rule breaking.<br>"all I have to do is carry the gun?" I asked as I seriously started to conicder Rani's offer.  
>"that and patch people up when they get hurt." rani said with smile, "and be a pain in my ass too." I stared at rain for moment trying to read her face. it was emotionless and like a beautiful granant statue. I went over the situation again and again and kept coming to the same conclusion. it was nuts. however for some reason that will never be known to me, I said yes. the word just popped from my mouth.<br>"you're sure?" she asked me. she seemed quite amazed that it wasn't going to take more persuasion. I slowly nodded to her and wonder what had come over me. was I really going to do this crazy job?  
>"yes I'll do it." I finally said.<br>"great." rani said as she quickly stood up, "you can report to base tomorrow. we're stationed in the continent of wild endevore at the edge of the wild woods." she handed me a small yellowish piece of paper with the exact coordinates written on it.  
>"do try and be on time." Rani said as she strode out the door. <div> 


End file.
